


im bad behavior but i do it in the best way

by homobirb



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Evil Reid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: "Reid." Geoffrey growls at him. He could see his fingers twitching at his side, and he knew he was fighting the urge to immediately dash forward to the warm heart that beat in front of him. The Priwen recruit remains glassy-eyed, Jonathan's hand pressed against his back."I've brought you something. Consider it a gift."
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	im bad behavior but i do it in the best way

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [immortals by fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ)
> 
> i'm on my fourth playthrough of vampyr and i absolutely cannot emphasize exactly how much i love it. and evil!Reid is just such a fun character to play around with, because he's not just a monster but _our_ monster, created at the hands of the player

Jonathan ambles back into the lift, mesmerized Priwen recruit at his side. It has been enough time; Geoffrey would soon return to the world, as the creature he hated the most.

To others, it might have have been mildly surprising to see Geoffrey already standing, although shakily, body learning forward as though he might simply fall down. To Jonathan, it was a great pleasure.

"Good evening, hunter."

"Reid." Geoffrey growls at him. He could see his fingers twitching at his side, and he knew he was fighting the urge to immediately dash forward to the warm heart that beat in front of him. The Priwen recruit remains glassy-eyed, Jonathan's hand pressed against his back.

"I've brought you something. Consider it a gift."

"D-... don't." For what it's worth, the hunter tries to keep his eyes off the recruit, purposefully flicking back to Reid's entirely crimson ones. "No."

"Geoffrey, do you honestly believe you have any control in the situation?"

The hunter just glares at him, gaze occasionally sliding down to the recruit's heart.

"You did not immediately attack this man because I have been pulling you back. I've been tugging on our blood bond, holding you in check. If you prefer, I can simply let you go. Release you to your instincts."

He tugs away the scarf on the man in front of him, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

"Why...?" 

"You now have an eternity to ask me any questions you like. Now, come and drink."

Geoffrey doesn't move, watching him, hands clenching into fists at his sides. So, Jonathan leans down and latches his fangs into the recruit's throat. He only takes a sip, just enough to get the blood dripping out of the wound. The recruit gives a small whimper but otherwise stays silent.

When Jonathan looks back up, he can tell the effect is immediate; the hunter's eyes lose focus, his mouth opening and his lips peeling back to reveal fangs, harsh breathing loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Come, Geoffrey." Geoffrey steps forward. "Accept your new life."

The hunter takes every unsteady step until he's in front of the two. His hands come up to grab shakily onto his own guardsman, anchoring him. His gaze is entirely focused on the blood welling up. Even still, Jonathan can feel notes of his resistance through the bond.

"Puh...please..." Geoffrey begins, gasping for breath. "Don't."

"Drink."

With that command, Geoffrey takes one quick look up at him, eyes glazed over in the thirst, before slowly lowering his head down to the exposed neck. He drinks and Jonathan takes that moment to let his control go and Geoffrey _growls_ and digs his fangs in even deeper, draining the recruit dry before brutally ripping out his throat.

The body crumples to the floor.

Geoffrey stares at him, eyes wild, blood dripping from his mouth.

And it's just _perfect_ , this image, that Jonathan cannot help but surge forward and grasp Geoffrey's head between his two hands.

"Reid," his name a husky whisper under the breath of the hunter, a calloused hand coming up one of his own, and Jonathan does not know whether it is to just touch or to pry his grip off. Jonathan bites down into his lower lip, lets the blood drip down his skin, lets Geoffrey's eyes catch on the sight.

Geoffrey grabs the back of his head and pulls him forward. It is like an explosion when their lips meet, immediately filthy. The hunter sucks on his bleeding lip, biting down when the wounds heal and the blood stops flowing. And when Geoffrey's tongue is in his mouth and he can taste the mingling flavors of his blood and the human's blood, Jonathan bites down softly, just enough get the hunter's blood in the mix. Geoffrey groans into his mouth and tightens the hold on his neck.

And when they're separated and lucidity returns to Geoffrey's eyes, along with an expression of horror at the Priwen corpse, Jonathan thinks that maybe eternity will not be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://itshomobirb.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/homobirb)


End file.
